It is appreciated that the bracelet, clasp or lock art is highly developed and includes a number of proposed constructions including double or multiple locking elements for safety in the event one becomes accidentally unlocked. However such prior art devices have not been entirely satisfactory, as they are generally extremely difficult to open, particularly the second inner or smaller locking element or safety catch, which often results in broken fingernails to the operator. Also, double locking clasps of the prior art are generally incapable of simple adjustment, as by the user rather than a skilled artisan, without losing the double lock feature.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art which would prevent the issuance of a patent on this application.